


Do Not Google

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House Mates [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Do Not Google

When Jensen left to meet up with Jared, you were home alone. A rarity at this point. You had given in and agreed to the girl’s night. Something you were still extremely iffy about. Not only had you at one point been in a relationship with Jared, but you had a minor crush on Jensen. What made you think going out for drinks with the women in their lives was a good idea? And, you had no clue about any of their lives.

Biting your lip, you went and pulled out your laptop. Google. That would save you. Not a lot, just enough that you didn’t come across as a completely unsocial idiot. Sitting back, you had your feet up on the coffee table.

Typing in ‘_Jensen Ackles_’ into the search bar, it was full in seconds. First, you looked through ‘images’. They started off simple enough. The usual couples photos, press events, the like. And then you’d come across fanart. Not even modest fan art. Seeing one that made you blush every shade and pink and red humanly possible, you quickly clicked back to the links for articles.

Taking a deep breath, you calmed yourself and started skimming the basic articles. From what you could tell, he was a nice guy all around, even with fans. Some celebrities could be cold, or mean to fans. He seemed to actually care about them. Finding what looked like just another article, you clicked it.

Your laptop nearly flew off your lap. It was not an article at all, but fanfiction. With a very detailed piece of artwork at the top. You gathered it was another member of the cast of Supernatural.

Deciding that was enough Jensen for one day (hell, enough for a very long time…people had vivid imaginations), you moved on. Next, you typed ‘_Jared Padalecki_’, and hit enter. Having learned your lesson from Jensen, you were much more careful this time around. Not that it mattered, you’d seen all of him before. Shaking your head, you hoped that thought didn’t pop into your head while you were sitting with his wife that night!

Once you’d seen one that was getting into the territory of ‘NSFW’ (how low did people think his hip bones went?), you moved on to articles. You opted to stay away from ‘tumblr’, as that’s where you’d seen that fanfic. Finding something that mentioned Sam and Dean, you clicked it, hoping that would sum them up.

You regretted that instantly. You made a face, shaking your head. “Oh god…” Quickly shutting the laptop, you set it off to the side. “They’re brothers!” You cringed.

Getting up, you froze when you saw Jensen walking in the front door. How long had you been searching?! He looked up at you and raised an eyebrow. “You okay?” He asked.

“Uh…yeah. I’m gonna go…wash my hair…” You managed and ran upstairs. All you had to do was mentally bleach those images from your head, right?

* * *

Jensen stared up the stairs, wondering what the hell got into you. Moving to the living room, he flopped onto the couch and grabbed your laptop. He figured he’d try to find something that all the kids would enjoy. His eyebrows went up when he saw that you hadn’t shut down the internet when you shut the laptop.

Curious, he went and looked at your history. He couldn’t help but crack up laughing. He knew that you weren’t out looking for that stuff on purpose, but that was probably one hell of a shock. No wonder you couldn’t look at him!

Grabbing his phone, he called Jared. “Oh, man…You won’t believe this…” He managed through his laughter.


End file.
